I Won't Go Home Without You
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Come back with me. Please. Yuffie didn't want to return to Wutai without Vincent. Especially with Godo having to go through heart bypass surgery. Vincent/Yuffie romance. No epilogue needed. Nominated for Best Completed Chaptered fic in GA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot in this. All the characters and places belong to SquareEnix.**

_Mystic: I almost didn't do this. Don't get me wrong, I adore the Vincent/Yuffie pairing, it's just the circumstances around this. My own father is going through health problems and I find it sick that his plight inspired a story idea. But, the idea won't leave, so this fic must be written. Don't be afraid to help me guys. This is my first fic with a our ninja and gunman as the main couple. For the record, this will NOT tie into Accidentally in Love._

* * *

It was a regular thing for them. Once a week, on a lazy Saturday afternoon, Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine would head over to the local coffee shop, Paleras. Paleras specialized in your average cafe foods; lattes, soups, salads, sandwiches, and items of that sort. Prices were reasonable and the WRO collegues would always sit at the same table by the window. Yuffie would order a panini sandwich made from asiago bread and top it off with crunchy kettle chips and a strawberry smoothie. Vincent would order a sourdough breadbowl filled to the brim with french onion soup and a simple cup of dark coffee. As was typical of the pair, Vincent would insist on being a gentleman and pay for the lunch. Yuffie would argue and offer to be more modern and go dutch. He would glare with this ruby eyes and she would whine with a 'pleeeease?'. He would glare some more and she would cave with a noticeable eye roll.

Of course, she'd annoy him with the super crunchy kettle chips.

And he would tolerate it with a heavy sigh.

They would talk about this and that. This was their way of acheiving some form of normality. Vincent was slowly becoming more socialable as his employment with the WRO took him on trips around the planet for whatever mission Reeve assigned. Yuffie was slowly maturing--very slowly. Her own missions forced her to focus and ignore materia, albiet temporarily. She still held a fascination for the shiny orbs, but ever so surely, it was losing it's grip on her. A new fascination was beginning to take hold and his name was Vincent.

Wutai's heiress looked forward to the Saturday get-togethers. It was a way to relax and catch up, since they didn't always see or work with each other that much during the week. He even wore normal civilian clothes. The black leather and red cape was solely for the WRO. Dark jeans and a polo shirt was the choice attire now. Comfortable, but still presentable. The golden claw of utter doom and ultra scariness was gone as well. Yuffie would still sport shorts that were a bit too short (interesting how Vincent never complained) and a shirt that hugged her form nicely. Both of their weapons would still be present, simply because you never know what could happen these days.

Today was just another ordinary Saturday. Just a simple lunch between two co-workers.

Crunch, crunch, crunch ...

"Yuffie," he glared, "surely you can eat those more quietly?"

"Surely, you can let me pay for once." Crunch, crunch, munch.

"Yuffie."

"Vincent."

They stared at each other from across the wooden table. It's surface was smooth with shine and seemed to reflect the crimson and ebony glares of their eyes. The owners of Paleras never could figure these two out. They were of the famous Avalanche crew, that's for sure, but their body language seemed to suggest that they were more than just allies on the battlefield. Yuffie was not beyond a game a footsie under the table and Vincent's right hand always found it's path toward the small of her back when they left. Smiles, laughs, and the staring contest. Like now, for example. It was the 'pretend' mad until the shinobi cracked a grin.

"Gawd, Vinnie, you're too old-fashioned. Ya know that?"

"I am over sixty," he replied with a small smile of his own.

She took a sip of her smoothie to hide her fake scowl. "No, you're like what, twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?"

"Close enough." Biological, physical. Really, what's the difference?

_When you ... were youuuung, when you, were youuuung ..._

The Killers, 'When You Were Young' blasted from Yuffie's cellphone. With a sheepish grin, she answered. "White Rose of Wutai. Greatest ninja ever!" Her eyes widened to the sky after hearing the voice on the other end. "Oh. What?! If I find out that this is some sick joke you fucker--"

Vincent's dark eyebrows lifted slightly. Was someone threatening her?

"Okay, okay." She heaved back a sob and swallowed back tears. "I'll be there. No, I'm serious! ... I'm not going to leave him by himself!... I'm not a kid, you asshole!"

The technological annoyance shut with a slam. "Yuffie?" Vincent asked with noticeable concern.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. I just can't." Her chair tilted back as she abruptly stood, leaving the other customers in silent shock. She high-tailed it out of Paleras without even a passing glance to the man hot on her trail.

"Yuffie," he said. "Yuffie!" His hand reached out to grab her by the shoulder. Ebony locks that fell to an feminine jaw turned suddenly to bury into a warm chest. Sobs broke free, dampening the ironed shirt beneath. Vincent's arms hesitated at first, but they soon found their place around her crying form. "Tell me what's wrong. Who threatened you?"

"No one," she sniffled. "My dad ..."

"Your dad?"

Yuffie released an unladylike snort before looking up into her best friend's eyes. "He's sick or something ... his heart's messed up."

"You need to go back to Wutai."

"I know I do. That's what the council said."

They stayed like that for an undetermined amount of time outside the resturant. The stealth ninja pressed flush against the reknowned sharpshooter, trying so hard to stop tears that shouldn't flow. He stood with his arms wrapped tight around her, offering a silent level of comfort. "If you need anything ... " he started to offer.

"Come with me!" she exclaimed. "I don't wanna go by myself! Come with me please!"

He did say if she needed anything, he'd basically be there for her. He intended to keep that unfinished promise without hesitation. Yuffie was a trusted friend, ally. Wutai was also a still conservative society. Traveling without a male escort would be highly scandalous, especially to a woman of Yuffie's status. Well, what scandals haven't she already caused? Godo did disown her once before, but that was prior to Meteorfall and now she was once again named heiress. She didn't want the title anymore than he wanted to give it to her, but she was firstborn. Wutai would one day be hers to guide.

As her trusted friend though, he was obligated to be there for her. Obligated yes, but another part of him wanted to join her. To guide and watch out for her. "Whatever you wish," he replied. "I'll join you."

* * *

**Mystic: Yes, I let the angst fairy out for this, but only on the condition that this ends happily. I'm not sure about you guys, but I think this is the universal reaction to a girl finding out her daddy's in trouble. I apologize if Yuffie or Vincent was ooc. Correct me kindly if need be and I'll be sure to make note of it. Yeah, my own dad is having heart trouble. It's in my profile. (sigh) Listen to the Killers if you get a chance. Their song, "When You Were Young" describes Yuffie/Vincent very well. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alas, physics won't let me own Yuffie or Vincent. The big scary lawyers won't let me own them either.**

_Mystic: Wow! I can't believe the response I got from this. Thank y'all so much for you kind reviews and many prayers for my dad. It's much appreciated. His surgery is next Wednesday and mom is fussing over him which is driving him crazy. He jokes to relieve stress and I write. Anyway, who's up for a little humor?_

* * *

Not surprisingly, Reeve was completely understanding about the entire situation. Although, it wasn't like Yuffie gave him a choice on the matter. She had basically stormed into his office, accidentally knocking Cait Sith off the desk in the process, and demanded a leave from work. The commissioner allowed her after Vincent calmly explained the situation and didn't protest when the sharpshooter requested leave either. Reeve knew of the deep friendship they shared and understood why Yuffie didn't want to be alone right now. A paid leave was given to both fighters as well as a way to travel. Not that the choice of their journey was something agreeable to Wutai's future empress.

"Yuffie, lay down.

"I don't wanna lay down."

"Please explain why you don't wish to lie down."

"Cuz I'm drunk and you'll take advantage of me."

She wasn't really drunk, just severely toked on dramamine and one too many tranquilizers. Vincent sighed and with a gentle hand, positioned the ninja's head down into his lap. They were traveling via a small airship. It was nowhere near as big as Cid's Shera, but it was much roomier than Reno's main chopper. Still, flying in the air was flying the air, and it made Yuffie sick as a dog.

Really, who thought of that phrase? Nanaki never got sick.

"See? You're already taking advantage of me," Yuffie slurred with a slight giggle. "You moved my head into your crotch."

The gunslinger leaned his head back into the seat and slowly, very very slowly, counted to ten. He looked out the airship window and gave a silent curse. They haven't even left the ground yet. "Who gave you the stomach medication?"

"Uh ... Tifa's fuck-buddy."

"You mean Reno?"

Yuffie nodded eagerly, too out-of-it to realize that the quick movement of her head caused a stir to awaken in Vincent's loins. He stiffened slightly, which also went unnoticed by the kunoichi. "They fuck all the time," she admitted, wide-eyed. "They're like sex-crazed bunnies."

"Yuffie."

"I mean, they don't stop." She shifted slightly, causing Vincent to second-guess having her lie down in his lap. "I saw them on accident once. Did you know that she likes dripping hot wax on his--"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

The airship finally achieved liftoff, forcing the sick ninja into closing her eyes and burying her head into Vincent's stomach. "You're nice and warm," she murmered. Her hands sifted into the soft fabric of his shirt. "Do you think Reno and Tifa ever snuggle like this?"

This concept of snuggling. He didn't really have a section of his brain dedicated to snuggling. Cuddling was also in a section labled, 'not found'. Sure, this wasn't the first time Yuffie completely collapsed on him or held on to him. Like the one time when they met Reno and Tifa for dinner at Olive Gardenia. The famous restaurant was packed and while waiting on their reservations, Yuffie was forced to sit on Vincent's lap. Or the time one mission resulted in the clumsy shinobi falling off a ski lift near Snow Town. To stave off hypothermia, Vincent wrapped her in his cloak next to his warm, muscled frame. Those didn't really count though. Did now really count? "They're lovers, Yuffie," he answered. "I'm sure they ... snuggle all the time."

Giggle, giggle. "You said snuggle."

"Yes."

"Awwwwwwww ..."

Vincent gave a small, 'hn', and smoothed a lock of hair away from her face. "How's your stomach?"

"S'ok." She glanced up with slightly dilated pupils, a sure sign that she had overdosed on the non-throw-up medicine. "Your hair is pretty."

His dark eyebrows raised significantly. "Say that again?"

"Your hair." Yuffie reached up to run a finger through the dark locks. "It's all soft and pretty."

"Thank you ... I guess."

"Hey, Vinnie?" Her speech was quiet and almost hushed.

"What Yuffie?"

"Does the carpet match the drapes?"

His ruby eyes blinked repeatedly before he could summon up any excuse for a response. " ... what?"

" ... zzzZZZZzzz ..."

Another sigh escaped him, but that sigh wasn't alone. A smile joined with it. Normally, a sigh and smile rarely hung out together when Vincent Valentine was involved. He wanted to be at least a little upset at her, but his fury mysteriously eluded him. He would sigh at her, roll his eyes, be severely frustrated at her antics, and even on occasion, lose his temper. But, for whatever reason, pure anger would never erupt. Yuffie convinced him to move out of the "old, dusty mansion" months ago and get an apartment near Edge. Whatever hair-brained scheme she concocted, he would somehow be dragged into joining her. The word, 'no', meant very little to Wutai's kunoichi. She'd set her mind to something and do everything in her ability to achieve it. Vincent would just go along for the ride, wondering why he couldn't get that pure angry at her. The young woman caused him too much trouble, but she did make sure his life was never boring. He had to give her that.

Crimson eyes drifted down to the ninja's sleeping form, not finding the heart to move her. She admitted to not sleeping well the night before when Vincent met with her this morning. Maybe that was why she purposefully took more than the recommended dose of tranquilizers; to be able to sleep soundly.

Or maybe it was to ask Vincent embarrassing questions and not be held accountable for it later since she was clearly under the influence. Yuffie was very sly like that.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Who hear doesn't like to cuddle? Come on! It makes everything better! Lots of kind reviews make everything better too. Thank you readers. Love ya lots!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Vincent! I really do. I would so make him my b-- nevermind. I don't own them, okay?**

Mystic: For whatever reason, I wanted to write a flashback. I'm sure you guys can figure out what Olive Gardenia is based off of. Duh ... I've been there when they're like packed to the brim, but their food is so worth it! Also, the whole mp3 player is something I've used in previous fics. Very previous fics that I now consider crap. However, I'm re-using the concept. Music is a wonderful inspiration and stress relief more me. And writing, but I'm sure you guys already knew that.

* * *

Vincent found his nimble fingers running through the silky locks of Yuffie's hair on their own accord. She was sleeping soundly on his lap now, with no hints of any stomach upset or slurred mind ramblings asking about his nether regions. She asked about his downstairs and the fact that she did so didn't scare him as much as he thought it should have. The thought of her lower body sans clothing bombarded his mind and that didn't scare him either. Truth be told, it rather piqued his interest, maybe a little too much. He shifted the ninja slightly and cursed his stupid decision to wear boxers instead of more constricting boxer briefs. A small yawn escaped his lips, caused in combination by Yuffie's steady breathing and the dull roar of the airship. Her small hands were still clutched into his shirt and her face buried in his stomach. It would be so easy to fall asleep at the moment ...

__

The place was packed. Not just packed, but PACKED. One could barely turn around to cough, there were so many people. But, this was one of the top eateries in Edge and the food was always worth the wait and gil. Reno and Tifa were celebrating the award Seventh Heaved received for "Best Bar in Edge" and invited their two good friends to join them for dinner at Olive Gardenia. It wasn't a double-date because Vincent and Yuffie weren't dating, but the gesture was still the same. It warranted the tomboyish stealth fighter into wearing an actual dress and the gunslinger into wearing a button-up dress shirt. It was fortunate that Yuffie liked Vincent's attire because for a good twenty-minutes her back was pressed flush against the soft, silky fabric. His arms were around her waist, keeping her still on his broad lap. Of course, he wasn't nuzzling her neck or whispering naughty phrases into her ear like Reno was doing to Tifa, but just being that close

_to the gunman was enough to almost turn the kunoichi into a puddle of hormones. Frankly, it really sucked when they were finally called to their table. She didn't realize that Vincent scowled when she left his lap. Cute ninja in a short dress upon his legs was something he got used too._

_"Seriously, you can make a meal from the salad and breadsticks here," Reno stated, pouring a viniagrette over his salad._

_Tifa smiled and passed the bowl of breadsticks over to Vincent. "That's why they have the all-you-can-eat soup, salad, and breadsticks for lunch. Only five, ninety-five."_

_"Vinnie, you and I should do that one Saturday," Yuffie suggested. "We can take a break from Paleras."_

_Reno and Tifa looked at each other briefly before glancing across the table to Yuffie and Vincent, the latter calmly pouring himself a glass of wine. "You guys go out together?" the Turk asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Just to eat," Vincent explained. "I like their coffee."_

_"Oh, and they have these really yummy strawberry smoothies," Yuffie piped up. She broke her breadstick in half and dunked it into her salad dressing. "He never lets me pay though. Super annoying and super-sexist."_

_"Is that you annoy me with the kettle chips?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Exactly why."_

_A sly grin appeared on Reno's handsome face as he shook his head. "That's how it starts," he began. "You start going out to eat together and hanging out more, then you take your dirty clothes over to her place to do some laundry, and then you wake up next to her after a night of earth-shattering sex."_

_"Reno!" Tifa's arm whacked him playfully on his bicep. "Don't tell them how we got together!"_

_"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed, "Vincent only did laundry at my place once, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at the Senior Turk to make her point._

_"Please, do tell," Tifa said with curious eyes._

_"My washing machine broke down." It was a simple statement, not something that Vincent felt was a big deal. His washing machine decided to explode in a puff of black smoke and since Yuffie's apartment was closer than the laundromat (only by one block), he went to her place. She happily agreed and even cooked supper for him. Completely no big deal. _

_Right._

_"Are you all ready to order?" _

_"Uh ... the pizza with roma tomatoes, please," Yuffie chirped._

_Vincent took his and Yuffie's menus and handed them to the waiter. "Seafood Portofino."_

_"Hey, how about the steak gorgonzola alfredo?" Reno requested. "That looks good."_

_"Just the chicken parmigiana, please." A polite smile radiated from the barmaid._

_The waiter left with their orders, Reno taking the opportunity to interlace his fingers with Tifa's as their hands rested on the table._

_"Gawd, get a room." Yuffie rolled her eyes and stuck her index finger in her mouth._

_"I should say the same to you," Tifa countered, "Especially after learning that you and Vincent washed clothes together."_

_Vincent sighed. "What was I supposed to do? Go without clothes?"_

_"Yuffie might like it if you went without clothes, yo," Reno joked with a cheeky grin._

_"Stupid Turkey!" Yuffie dove across the table in an attempt to maim the redhead, only to be stopped by Vincent pulling her back down. She barely missed knocking over the glasses of expensive wine._

_"Take it out on the next creature you fight, Yuffie," he advised. "Not here._

_"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms over his chest. "Next monster, I see, I'll pretend it's your head my shuriken is slicing to smithereens, Turkey."_

_Vincent thought it was best to ignore that unintentional play on words. Tifa would probably have his head. Bad image. Very bad image._

* * *

The gunslinger sharply opened his eyes, the lull of the airship pulsing around him. When he fell asleep, the memory of the dinner at Olive Gardenia was the last thing he expected to dream about. The rest of the meal went smoothly, he remembered. Yuffie even gave him a kiss on the cheek goodnight, which resulted in Reno once again saying things he shouldn't. Tifa said she would "punish" him when they got home, causing the kunoichi to gag some more. Overall, it was a very interesting night and the memories of Yuffie sitting on his lap and having to grab her by her waist to prevent injury to the Senior Turk were ones he didn't mind reliving.

She still lay on his lap, a zen-like expression displayed on her snoozing face. Her eyes were shut lightly and her pink mouth was parted just barely with each breath. A slight flush covered her cheeks while her deadly hands continued to fist into his shirt. Wutai's White Rose was relaxed and again, he didn't mind. She shifted slightly and a noticeable clatter echoed in his ears, like something dropping to the floor. A quick glance to his lower right proved his acute hearing correct. It was a neon purple mp3 player and it obviously belonged to the young woman still conked out on his lap. Careful so not to wake her, he leaned down to pick the device up off the hard floor. Against his better judgement (it never functioned that well when Yuffie was nearby), he decided to turn the thing on. Despite his curiosity getting the better of him, he felt no guilt for snooping into her private music collection. It was simply payback for all the times she broke into his apartment to steal ... whatever. How many of his books were missing now?

Click. No surprise. The first song was "When You Were Young" by The Killers.

_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness, watching out, here he comes! He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you were young ..._

Click. Let's try the next one. Ah, "She's So High" by Tal Bachman.

_She's blood, flesh, and bone. No tucks or silicone. She's touch, smell, sight, and taste, and sound. But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong, and nothing's gonna happen ..._

Hmm, that hit a little close to ... no, he wasn't going to think that right now. Click. Maroon 5 was next. "Won't Go Home Without You".

_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. She left before I had the chance to say the words that would mend the things that were broken. But now it's far too late, she's gone away. Every night she cries herself to sleep, thinking why does this happen to me?_

Click, and not a moment too soon. Her music fit her personality very well. Or at least, what she was going through.

"Vinnie, if you're going to listen to my mp3 player, then let me listen to yours." Yuffie yawned and slowly sat up. Her voice was still a bit slurred and instead of sitting in her normal seat, she chose to remain on Vincent. She straddled his waist with her lean legs and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"How's your stomach?" he asked, handing over the musical device.

"Fine," she answered. "Can I still use you as a pillow? You're nice and warm."

"I don't mind."

"Good, then cough up your mp3 player."

"I don't own one."

"Ipod? Iphone?" He shook his head. "Gawd Vinnie, get with the times. Hand over your cellphone then. I know you got a few songs downloaded on there."

With a loud sigh, the sharpshooter relinquished his cellphone into her open palm. She adjusted so she was sitting sideways on his lap, trying to ignore how his arms automatically looped around her. No sooner did she turn the thing on, did a heavy rock band start to play. "You got Disturbed on here?" she exclaimed. "I love this song! ... Land of Confusion ... "

"There's others, Yuffie."

"Son of a bitch, Vincent! You got Red Hot Meaning of Life on here?" A crimson flush creeped to her face. "Do you know what that song is talking about?"

"Sex?"

The future empress collapsed on the floor in a state of giggles and snorts. "First you say snuggle and now you have sex songs on your phone! What's gotten into you Vinnie? Hahahahahahahaha!"

"I should ask the same of you. You said fuck-buddy earlier."

"I was talking about Reno and Tifa!"

" ... You asked if my carpets matched the drapes."

Her laughter stilled. Vincent could swear he heard the _ping!_ of her lockpick dropping to the ground it was that quiet.

"I was doped up on dramamine and tranquilizers," she answered in a horrible attempt to defend herself. She sat up and leaned her chin on his knees. "Did you ... did you ever answer that question?"

Vincent leaned down and pulled her back into his lap. "Get off the ground, you'll make yourself sick."

"Well? Did you?" Yuffie didn't mind sitting on him again. She took complete advantage of it and leaned back into his toasty chest.

"Yes."

"You did answer it?!"

"I did now."

* * *

**Mystic: Say it. I'm deranged. Next up, arrival in Wutai. I needed one last humorous filler chapter before the angst starts up again. Review guys. I'm experimenting with my writing style and need your opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own.**

_Mystic: Well, dad is out of surgery and recovering nicely. Thank y'all so much for all your prayers and support. I know that helped. He's painfree and slightly loopy at the moment thanks to morphine, but he's eating normally now and walking around. I wrote nearly everything that happened down, so I got some ideas for Godo obviously. Once again, thank you guys so much. Much love! And yeah, I want to complete this fic before I work on my other stuff. Can't resist this pairing anymore. Luckily, Reno/Tifa are very understanding that I need some angst right now. _

* * *

For once in her life, Yuffie lacked the perfect snappy comeback. She was still sitting on Vincent's lap in the airship with nothing better than a stupid expression on her face. Words escaped her and she could feel the proud smirk radiating from the gunman. Truth be told, the fairness of the situation was slanted in his favor and that sucked many bland, tasteless eggs. She didn't dare look at him, for fear that an unknown red color would consume her perfectly tanned skin. It was all Reno's fault; afterall, he gave her too much of the dramamine which caused her to ask a question pertaining to the area between Vincent's legs.

Wrong mental thought. A very sexy mental thought, but still wrong. Cue the embarrassing blush.

What the Hellfire had gotten into her? Yuffie engaged in plenty of girltalk with Tifa, so it wasn't like she was completely naiive about sex. Just because she had yet to jump on the pogo stick didn't mean the mechanics of it were unknown to her. Vincent apparently knew plenty as well and, considering he was a former Turk, was probably very experienced in the balance of it all. Yuffie was certain that Vincent held several notches in his headboard before that one skank broke his heart. Heh, Lucrecia was a skank. There, now Yuffie felt lots better!

"Vince, how long before we reach Wutai?" she asked, finally brave enough to speak with him. Looking at him was still out of the question.

"Another hour, I think."

He was still smirking. She could feel it ... and a gun. Leviathan; she prayed that was only a gun.

"I'm going to give the council a call," Yuffie stated. "No dirty talk while I'm on the phone, got it?"

"None at all."

She wanted to turn around, grab him by his broad shoulders, and shake him really hard while yelling, "Quit smirking and making me think about your manly bits!". She didn't though, because if she did turn around, he would see her crimson flush and he would most likely smirk even more; this time, with a twinkle in his eye. Really, the entire Deepground adventure did wonders for his personality.

"Is this Staniv?" Yuffie asked into her phone. "Just the council member I was wanting. Question, is dad's doctor going to be there? ... 'Cuz I want to speak with him. ... I think I have every right to speak with him if he's going to cut open my dad's chest! ... Don't take that tone with me! This is your future queen you're talking to! ... No, I'm not alone. ... No, he's not an escort, he's more than that thank you." She paused briefly when a chill from the air conditioner hit her full force. "Gee, Vince, wrap your arms tighter around me. I'm cold." She sighed in comfort as Vincent's arms smoothed over her, but groaned in distraction when male yelling was heard from within her phone. "You get off it, Staniv! ... No, you!"

Vincent watched with a raised eyebrow as Yuffie slammed her cellphone shut and tossed it on the ground. "Stupid Staniv!" she yelled, leaning back into the gunman's warm chest. "Thinking you're just a lone escort. Seriously, that was one member of the council dad should not have appointed."

"You and Staniv fight quite often."

Yuffie shrugged and found herself fingering Vincent's claw-free left hand as it rested on her abdomen. "He's like that big brother you just want to tie cement shoes to and toss into the ocean for Leviathan's minions to snack on."

"Hn, I think I know why Chaos liked you."

"Chaos liked me?"

Vincent tightened his grip on the lithe ninja. "He figured you a closet sadist."

She giggled. "Let me guess. Chaos got you into the heavy rock."

"He hated the Beethoven I used to play."

"I hate Beethoven." Yuffie gave a noticeable shudder.

"Another reason why Chaos liked you."

She turned on his lap and finally plucked the courage to face him. He was no longer smirking -- thank Leviathan -- but he did carry an unusual small grin. And a twinkle. His eyes seemed to twinkle with something more than just mystery. Damn, all the thoughts of twinkling made Yuffie crave a twinkie. "What did your other demons think about me?" she asked. As soon as they landed, she was getting a twinkie!

"Galian Beast said you fought well."

"And Hellmasker?"

" ... Wanted to cut off your limbs and use them to start a bonfire."

"You're joking! And that scares me." She eyed him warily. "You never make jokes."

"I am speaking the truth," he confessed. "However, Chaos wouldn't let him."

"Awwwwww ... Chaos liked me that much?"

" ... "

"Vinnie, do NOT start that again! Speak dammit!" Her bravery kicked into overdrive and those sexy shoulders of his were now being shaken harshly by her small, yet deadly hands.

"Please stop that, Yuffie," Vincent ordered while grabbing her wrists. "I do not wish to remember anything of Chaos anymore. He's in the Lifestream and that's the end of it."

"But you still listen to his favorite music."

"It grew on me."

Yuffie shifted again to comfortably straddle his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. Bravery was replaced by nervousness as her country's pagoda came into view. It reminded of her past as heiress and future as queen. Not a soon future she hoped. She had no desire whatsoever to rule a country right now. A large shrine to Leviathan was the next building to catch her eye. A statue of the spirit's serpentine body snaked around the stone and cement, a welcome sanctuary for those seeking answers to prayers or simple escape from any stress experienced. Yuffie couldn't remember the last time she payed homage to her native guardian, but she did come to conclusion that Leviathan deserved a special gift of teal-colored materias and a bowl of fresh fish. That just might entice him to watch out for her dad.

Hm ... the twinkie would just have to wait.

* * *

Vincent was fairly surprised when he and Yuffie entered the councilroom of Lord Godo. The rectangular table was low, as was to be expected in Wutai, but what gave the gunman a slight hint of pleasant surprise was the myriad of men and women on the council. That's correct. Women. Lord Godo broke thousands of years of tradition by appointing women to his council. These females weren't there just for media coverage either. They were well-educated and very much broke the mold of the phrase, "Well-behaved Women Rarely Make History". Maybe that was why the middle-aged women adored Lady Yuffie. Godo's daughter would bring even more fresh ideas to a country based on ancient traditions.

That could also be why the middle-aged men _didn't_ like Yuffie. They felt the kunoichi was too non-conformist. She was never ladylike or dainty, nor did she remain silent while in a man's presence. Their proof was right now when Yuffie entered the room.

"Alright," she spoke with authority, resting her hand on her right hip. "Where is my dad's doctor?"

Godo stood with a new softness and embraced his sometimes prodigal daughter. "You may see him tomorrow, Yuffie. I start the pre-op and bloodwork tomorrow morning."

"Well, what did he say?"

Godo ignored Yuffie's question for the time being and looked over at the young man standing beside the door. An air of familiarity radiated from his daughter's companion; an aura of stern, but quiet mystery. "What's your name, sir?" Godo asked in a calm tone.

"Vincent Valentine."

"The same Vincent Valentine from Avalanche and WRO?" Staniv stood to his feet to get a better look at the "Vince" he overheard on the phone earlier.

Vincent nodded once. "That's correct."

"Welcome to Wutai," Godo grinned. "Please, take a seat."

After quickly removing their shoes (Vincent only wore the golden clown tips for battle), the duo took a seat at the table in a cross-legged position. Yuffie glanced over at her father with an unusual solemn expression from her. "You look kinda pale, dad."

"The lord does tire easily," Chekov pointed out. "We're very pleased that you've arrived, Lady Yuffie."

She only shrugged. "Well, I needed to make sure this wasn't some lame attempt to try and get me to come home so you can force a marriage on me."

Several feminine giggles rang in the room. Oh, yes. The woman loved the lord's daughter. She would be perfect for the throne.

Chekov laughed quietly and looked toward the one called Vincent Valentine. "We would never force a marriage on you, my lady. It is clear that you already claimed a husband."

Yuffie's bright eyes turned into gigantic, saucer-sized orbs of pure shock and awe. Vincent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he knew why some of the women looked at him with a green eye of jealousy when he first entered the council room. He also had a flitting glance of his judgement jumping out of the lone window and crashing to the hard ground below. His judgement was crushed and dead, scared into suicide for reasons of Godo's poor health and misunderstanding of a council member, thanks to an earlier phone call.

Without proper thought (thinking clearly jumped out too, for some reason), Vincent heard himself speaking words that surprised even himself. "Yes. Now, which one of you called my wife an immature kid?"

All eyes turned to Staniv and right then did the councilman notice the numerous firearms Vincent possessed on his person.

Bitch.

* * *

**Mystic: I'm not sure here. I've seen the names Staniv, Chekov, and Shake all over ffnet, but I'm not sure who came up with them. So, they're not mine. Kapeesh? I hope this wasn't too dialogue heavy for ya. And isn't Chaos just cool? Next chapter. More angst, a little more humor, and doctors. Yay ... Review ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Everything belongs to SquareEnix. I however, do own this kickass plot, so if you steal it, my posse will be out hunting for your blood.**

_Mystic: Posse? Sheez, I'm more deranged than I thought. Well, after some stressful complications with my dad (they had to shock him with the paddles so his heart would get a steady rhythm), he's doing okay and is coming home today. Hurray! I miss my daddy ..._

_Oh, just a little side not. This needs to be said because I've kept it silent for like, a week and a half. When my pops first had his surgery, I had a boatload of emails and pms in my inbox asking about him and saying that he was in y'alls prayers. It was so sweet and touching, I about cried. However, one pm rather flew me for a loop. Although the individual (who shall remain nameless) did ask about my father, the person then had the nerve to ask when I was going update my Re/Ti fics. I'm sorry, dad just got out of major surgery and you're asking about updates? Maybe I'm overreacting a little (if I am too bad), but the pm seemed highly insensitive and plain rude. My mind has obviously been elsewhere and that's why I started this fic, as a form of stress relief. So, to the individual who sent me that pm, please be patient. I'll get to my older fics when I get to them. It might be a couple of months from now and if it's too long of a wait for ya, remove me from your alerts. In the words of Walter from the Jeff Dunham comedy routine, "I don't give a damn." I adore that little puppet!_

* * *

Kimonos swished as gentleman and ladies bowed in respect when the council adjourned shortly after Staniv issued a nervous apology to Yuffie; the heiress barely containing her side-splitting laughter. Vincent remained silent with a ruby glare as he nodded in acceptance of the stammered, "I am terribly sorry". Staniv did not find it wise to upset a man who not only possessed at least five visible firearms, but also the unlimited patience that would be required for being wed to Godo's strong-willed daughter. Vincent was just about considered a saint in Staniv's old eyes. Saint Valentine. It did have a nice ring to it, but most saints don't shoot you down for insulting their wife.

When the council left, only Godo and the supposed newlyweds remained in the serene decor of the room. A jar of warm sake was left by one of the women as a parting gift in the center of the long table. This particular woman was in her forties and although her initial presence seemed motherly, Yuffie did not miss the prolonged worried gaze the female member of the council gave to Godo. A small smile from the lord of Wutai was given in her direction, eliciting a blush as she finally left. Vincent noticed it as well, but decided to remain silent on the matter. It was no business of his how Yuffie's father spent his time. Or where and with whom for that matter.

They engaged in small talk at first; Yuffie once more declaring that she _will_ have words with that doctor and Godo explaining that she can talk to the surgeon all she wanted tomorrow morning. He then confessed quite bluntly that he was well aware Vincent was not Yuffie's husband, but was very pleased to hear Vincent put Staniv in his place. Supposedly, Staniv owned a reputation of starting rumors and overall running his mouth, so, if the duo would be so kind to keep the newlywed charade going, it would be well received. Vincent agreed, but only if Yuffie would properly serve him a shot of sake -- like a true Wutainese woman should.

With a noticeable roll of her eyes, Yuffie lifted the jar (a tokkuri it was called) and with expert precision, poured the warm alcohol into his ochoko (basically, a shotglass). Vincent accepted the drink with a soft smile and Godo clapped in acceptance, before holding out his own ochoko. Yuffie scoffed again and muttered that he better enjoy this since after tomorrow, no alcohol or caffeine would be permitted thanks to doctor's orders. She herself drank more than she should have, and drunk Yuffie is almost the same as toked-up-on-dramamine Yuffie. After clarifying the time they would have to meet Godo at the hospital the following morning, Vincent gave a polite 'goodnight' and led his "wife" to the room they were now sharing. She stumbled inside and collapsed on the hard floor in a fit of laughter.

"Vincent! We have to pretend we're hitched!"

Vincent sighed again. He seemed to do that alot when Yuffie was around. "Let's get you in bed, Yuffie. You've had too much to drink." He leaned down to hoist her up off the floor so he could put her in bed. To bed. Put her to bed. Perhaps he imbibed too much as well.

"Noooooo," she whined, pulling her arm out of Vincent's reach. "I only had ... " she paused to count on her fingers, "um, how much did you have?"

"Five shots."

"Oh." She looked down at her fingers again. "What comes after five again?"

"In bed, Yuffie."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me again? 'Cuz, if you are, that's cool and all, but I'm really worried about my dad." Her speech was starting to slur and she couldn't stop giggling. "Can we wait and fuck after he gets out of surgery?"

"I am not going to ... fuck you, Yuffie."

"Sex? Make love? Take me around the whole freakin' world?"

He must have been pretty smashed himself. Normally, Vincent held his alcohol without the slightest difficulty. On the rare moments he accepted a drinking contest, he and Tifa would reign supreme while Reno and Yuffie ended up under the table in unconcious stupor. The difference tonight though, was that sake was traditionally served hot and Vincent drank those five shots on a completely empty stomach. No food plus lots of warm alcohol equals a tipsy sharpshooter. How did he know that he was beyond slightly toasted and close to burned? Well, the dial on his internal setting was close to exploding when the word "fuck" left Yuffie's pink lips.

Nap. Sleep. Shut eyes so not to look at drunk rich girl. She said fuck before but that was with the word "buddy" afterwards. This time the word clearly meant her and him and that rather excited him. Way too much. He needed to properly find a change of subject, along with his judgement. He made a note to search outside the window where he saw the thing jump out. Pathetic lack of judgement.

"Yuffie, why did you tell your father we got married in Costa del Sol?"

A slow stream of air blew from her mouth in a semi-drunken huff. Elbows made contact with knees as a chin rested on slightly sweaty palms. "He asked us to pretend we're married, so we totally eloped to Costa del Sol."

"Why there, of all places?" He leaned down on the low bed and covered his eyes with his arm. The light was giving him an awful headache.

"Sun, surf, and the possibility of getting sand in all the wrong places." Her giggling increased in velocity, fueling the pounding in his thick skull.

"Why not Icicle Inn?"

"It's too cold there."

"A possibility of relaxing in front of the fireplace and wrapped in a blanket with your lover. Seems romantic to me."

"Awwww ... "

Sigh. " ... "

"Quit with your stupid dot dot dots, Vinnie!" He heard her shuffle to her feet and after that came the annoying sound of her stomping toward him. Stomp, stomp, stomp. Then there was beautiful silence. However, with Yuffie, beautiful silence meant she was placing her hands on her hips to prepare her mind for "nag" phase. Three, two, one ...

Cry.

Cry?

Vincent sat up with a start as girlish sobs replaced what should have been Yuffie's shrill nagging. He expected to hear the girl gripe and complain about his dot dot dots or how his silent sighs made him seem emo and too dark. Hearing and seeing her tear up, with her head buried in her knees was not Yuffie-like at all. She rarely cried; even with Aerith, the ninja's tears were quiet and she forced them to remain hidden. Not now however. Combined with too much sake and the harsh reality of Godo's bad heart, Yuffie just broke down.

It was a sound that always pulled strongly at his heart strings. Yuffie's tears tugged and yanked at him, and it stirred to life an emotion he thought died years ago. He hated to hear a woman cry. This wasn't the false and flat, "I'm sorry; so, so sorry," that Lucrecia repeated over ... and over ... and over. These were true tears from a woman scared to death about her father's failing health. Without hesitation, Vincent knelt down and took Yuffie into his arms. She nearly melted into his embrace and clutched to his shirt as if that piece of silk fabric was all that prevented her from sinking into lone fear.

"Did you see how awful he looked?" she sobbed. "I've never seen him that tired before."

"I know."

"He looks worse than when I kicked his ass a few years ago."

"I know, Yuffie."

"Vincent, I'm scared."

He lifted his hand to her face and tilted her so she was looking up at him. "You'll be able to talk to the surgeon tomorrow. That might quell some of your fears."

"You'll go with me, won't you?" She sat up, but kept a small hold of his shirt. It was soft and held his cologne, which gave her a place of solitude. "I know you don't like hospitals or labs -- "

"I'll be fine, Yuffie. They don't frighten me." He gently untangled her from his body and stood to his feet, bringing her with him. "Let's try and sleep, alright?"

She sniffled once in response, but managed to give him a smile. "Okay."

Vincent played the role of gentleman once again and changed into comfortable pajamas in the bathroom. When he emerged, Yuffie was already being swallowed by the thick blankets as she sprawled out over the mattress. He knew it was probably the alcohol still controlling his actions, but instead of being super-polite and sleeping on the floor, the gunman lifted the comforter and climbed in opposite of the stressed young woman. She immediately shifted and rested her head on his chest, reveling in his warmth and the ultra-yummy cologne he wore.

"I'm gonna hold ya to it," she yawned.

"Hold me to what?" His arm rested on her waist without the slightest inclination that it _was_ on her waist.

"We're gonna fuck when dad gets out of surgery."

"No."

"Make love?"

" ... "

Soft and dark tresses ghosted over his muscles as she lifted her head to look at him in the darkness of the room. His ruby gaze did not contain it's usual piercing fury, only replaced by tired fatigue. "Vincent?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'll make love to you."

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Excuse me while I go into a fangirlish frenzy. Anyway, I know this is a little slow, but it will get started soon enough. Be patient, please. Kind reviews mean much love to me. Please show that you love very much? In a reader/writer sort of way?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Please? I just want to own them a little bit? No? Shizzit.**

_Mystic: Daddy's home and he's doing great. His scar looks pretty good too. It's not that bruised and all his vitals are plum perfect. Whew! On top of that, my little boy turned three over the weekend. My son is easily my husband's clone. They look exactly alike, it's almost eerie ... By the way, ten people have this favorited and eleven people on alerts. I'd be willing to thank you if you all would review. I'm only getting six or seven reviews per chapter. Don't put me on favs or alerts if you're not going to review cuz then I have to worry about plagiarism. Come on readers. Just a quick yay or nay is all I ask. Nothing major. Oh! I threw in a Rodney Carrington song! Guess which one!_

* * *

It was a heavenly and very manly scent that Yuffie awoke to early the following morning; a thick combination of faded cologne, faint sweat, and tingling sake. Vincent was warm and the steady rise and fall of his breath lulled her nearly back to sleep. His snores were quiet and resembled that of a low growl. Despite being seperate from Chaos, it would still appear that the demon left his mark on the gunman. Chaos influenced Vincent on his choice of music (hence the Disturbed and other heavy rock), and though Yuffie really didn't realize it, Chaos not only took a liking to her, but developed a rather boyish crush on her too. Vincent suffered the annoying plight of listening to the wretched demon talk nonstop about "the sexy and flexible shinobi". As horrible as the former Turk hated to admit, Chaos was right about most things. He was extremely sarcastic and very sadistic, but surprisingly better company than the other tenants that used to take up residence in his tired brain. Galian Beast was obsessed with fighting and Hellmasker wanted to tear everyone limb from limb and use the severed appendages to start a horror-fest bonfire.

Very, very creepy. As if sleeping thirty years in a coffin wasn't creepy enough.

Pathetic, evil Hojo.

Vincent eventually stirred and felt the familiar weight of a woman snuggled next to him. It had been well over thirty years since he woke up next to a female and doing so again forced him to realize how much he damn well missed it. He also came to terms with realizing that he really, really missed the events that often preceded waking up with a woman. His body did at least. As soon as Vincent's muscled form felt Yuffie's more petite one, all the blood rushed to a head he had been rudely neglecting for far too long. He could swear the thing was growling at him. Or singing.

_Dear Vincent, I don't think I like you anymore ..._

Eh, no more sake.

He confessed last night that he would make love to her and it felt like a gigantic anvil of angst freed itself from his shoulders. The stupid thing was getting heavy anyway. Lack of sex did not feel good on a healthy male. His virginity probably grew back from the absence of the dirty deed, but sleeping in vampire quarters for a prolonged period of time was to blame for that. He looked down at Yuffe, who was absentmindedly pinching the soft fabric of his pajama shirt while her head rested on his chest. Her eyelids were still heavy but a noticeable smile graced her pretty face. It would be ... nice to wake up next to her again, after a busy night of intense and passionate sex.

_Dear Vincent, I think I like you afterall ..._

Seriously, lay off the sake. He was turning into Reno.

* * *

Vincent just leaned against the sterile wall. He really wasn't needed for anything so he used the sheetrock and drywall to help hold him up. That's usually what he did in situations like now; take refuge in a dark corner or quiet wall. He could watch what was going on from a distance, but still be close enough to intervene if the desire arose. Considering Yuffie downed to two cups of coffee to ease her hangover and was hyper once more, he felt that intervention might be necessary. So, he leaned against the wall directly behind the caffeine-ladled girl and hoped for the best.

Godo and Yuffie sat in two chairs opposite of the surgeon's desk. His name was Doctor Sal and even though the man was Wutaiinese, his attire screamed "modern hippie". His slightly grayish hair was slicked back with copious amounts of mousse and a moderate amount of what Yuffie called "bling" hung from his neck. Instead of fancy slacks and a dress shirt, faded jeans and a half-buttoned t-shirt was the choice attire. As soon as he walked in, Yuffie stated that she was NOT going to trust a bling-wearing hippie with her dad's vital organ. Godo sighed in a way that reminded Vincent of himself (scary), but was relieved to hear the WRO employee crack a small joke. Yes, Vincent made a joke. He remarked that he liked the casual form of dress and lack of a white lab coat because white lab coats reminded him of very bad things.

Yuffie nearly had a heart attack herself after Vincent's words entered her ears and registered in her mind. He wasn't supposed to make jokes! Not at a time like this!

Doctor Sal laughed a hearty chuckle and pointed to his many fancy-shmancy university diplomas. He was the best heart surgeon in Wutai and more than capable of caring for Lord Godo. Sal explained that during a routine physical, Godo's general physician discovered "something funky" in his heart and referred him to Sal's team of specialists. It was during those exams that two arteries found to be over eighty percent blocked. There was also a third artery that only contained fifty percent blockage, but Sal stated that he was going to take care of that one as well. The surgery itself was scheduled for early the next morning at their top cardiac hospital and the ruler would be going under an assumed name to protect his privacy. Yuffie would lead the country temporarily in his absence, but she made it quite clear that she was going to be at the hospital for his surgery. Anybody who said differently would meet with severe pain.

There was no argument.

Today's tests were mundane bloodwork, making sure Godo's platelets and white blood cells were normal and stable for the heart-lung machine that he would be hooked up to. The main thing today was mapping out the veins in his legs to determine which one's would be used for tomorrow's bypass. Wutai's ruler was going to have blue Sharpee marks all over his legs like a giant connect-the-dots. That should have made Yuffie laugh, but it didn't. She remained seated with a face almost as pale as her proxy husband's. The reality of this situation was starting to sink in and she was clearly not acting like herself. Vincent walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to offer reassurance.

Her father noticed it as well and spoke in a low, calm voice. "Yuffie, I'll be okay."

"After they map your legs," she whispered, "can we stop by Leviathan's Shrine?"

"Of course," Godo answered.

"Vincent?" She looked up at his crimson eyes that were filled with concern.

"I'll be right beside you both."

* * *

**Mystic: Okay, a little history about this chapter. My dad's surgeon looked like a hippie. I'm not joking! He wore his hair slicked back, got the bling going on, and wore this almost see-through white shirt most of way unbuttoned. Mom and I were like, "This is a heart surgeon?" Can't complain though, cuz he did a great job. Now don't forget to review, lest I accuse you of plagiarism. It's happened on this site plenty of times.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot because it's based on real life experience.**

_Mystic: Woot! This fic is getting popular! Ah, but writing Yuffie/Vincent is so much fun. They are fast becoming my next favorite pairing next to Reno/Tifa. I also have an obsession with Chaos now. Yes, he's in the Lifestream since this fic is AC and DoC compliant, but I can't help but think that special demon would still watch out for our sexy gunman every now and then. Chaos helped him out before, I'm sure he'd do it again or, at the very least, cheer him on from down under. Also, just to clarify, since this fic is compliant with the games and movie, there will be no Cloud-bashing! Yaaaaaaay! _

* * *

There was something idly comforting about that first sip of strong coffee at three fuckin' o'clock in the morning. Some weak, pansy people claimed that too much made them jittery or on-edge; Yuffie did have a faint memory of Godo complaining that his late mother-in-law turned into a huge bitch if caffeine was over-consumed. Not his daughter though. Coffee jumpstarted her day. That one quick "cuppa" was enough to soothe her nerves and wake her from sleep. Particularly, deep sleep at three o'clock in the morning. Not easy right there.

Of course, it helped to have a handsome man like Vincent to wake up with. Like the previous night, he climbed in bed beside her and immediately, she super-glued her head to his chest. Her lean legs bent over his hip and both of their dark tresses splashed across the pillows. Before they fell asleep, Vincent asked if she really felt that making love would release some of her stress. Yuffie glanced up at his half-lidden eyes and offered a tiny smile before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're what I need, Vince'," she responded.

That was a good enough answer to him. Yuffie needed him now, much like he needed her during the Deepground squirmish. Sex wasn't the answer back then, and truth be told, sex shouldn't be the answer now. Vincent thought this over as he watched the White Rose finish her coffee. Her grayish eyes were still tired with the early hours, but half of a smile accompanied them. She was sitting on his lap yet again as they sat by the low kitchen table, her back flush against his chest and his arms circled around her waist. Since their marriage charade, "cuddling" was quickly becoming a larger, more frequently used section in his mind. There were moments like now, when Yuffie would plop into his lap for no reason other than wanting to feel his natural warmth. Then there were the nighttime cuddles, when his body became her personal pillow for drifting into peaceful slumber. Finally, dare he think it, handholding.

Vincent had no choice but to think of that last minor form of man/woman cuddling. Right when Yuffie swallowed the last drop of coffee mixed with cream, her slender digits tangled with his calloused ones. His palms were claw and glove free, leaving only hardened flesh for her to stroke. He didn't complain, because honestly, it felt natural to have her clutch at his hand. Everything they were doing felt natural; laying together at night, her using him as a comfortable chair, or standing behind her as she offered a bowl of fish to Leviathan's statue. He spoke the same prayer she did, in her native tongue (which wasn't difficult for him; his grandmother was from Wutai and he still spoke the language fluently) and welcomed the feel of her palm against his own.

Staniv was still in a state of shock.

"We have an hour-long drive ahead of us, Vincent." Yuffie's voice cut through the stillness of the early hours. "Think you can handle it?"

He dropped his head briefly to flutter his lips against her bare shoulder. Again, a gesture that was becoming more and more natural. Quick pecks. "Does the car make you sick?" He asked out of concern, not to jest.

"No, just the airship."

"We better go then. We're following your father and Chekov."

She hated to leave his comfortable lap, but resigned herself to using his shoulder for a pillow for the duration of the car ride. "'Kay."

Another quick peck was shared between the two. This time, the soft flutter of a kiss was on their quiet lips.

Natural ...

* * *

As soon as Godo arrived on the cardiac floor, a nurse whisked him away to the pre-op area to begin the I.V. lines for the "feel good" drugs. Vincent, Yuffie, and Chekov remained in the waiting room until the nurse returned to give the three permission to enter to say their goodbyes before the surgery. Yuffie attempted to focus on the television screen up on the wall and watch the news, but her eyes kept glazing over to stare at Vincent. His hand clutched over hers on the armrest and it was very clear that despite this being a hospital that actually helped people, he was still a little tense. The lab work on Godo yesterday didn't really bother him, but today, in the large tertiary hospital, seeing the numerous gurneys and crash carts brought back memories of twisted scientists. A few deep breaths reminded him that today's doctors adhered to the hippocratic oath to "First do no harm". He wasn't frightened, but that didn't mean the memories were completely gone.

It was Yuffie that took a few deep breaths when the nurse called the three back. It was six-thirty in the morning now and the princess wasn't sure if her slight lightheadedness was due to her lack of food, the early hours or ...

_Oh, Leviathan._

Seeing her dad lying on a gurney hooked up to intraveanous lines. She swallowed once before leaning down to kiss her father's forehead. "Hi, daddy," she choked out.

"It's been a long time since you called me that, Yuffie." He smiled though and that helped, somewhat. The lord did look a bit cute with that sterile cap resting on his head. "Does that mean you love me again?"

"I've always loved you, daddy. Even when I was kicking your ass."

"Your mother said that to me, too."

"She called you 'daddy'?"

Chekov chuckled and lightly patted his liege's hand. "Are you loopy yet, my lord?"

"He shouldn't be yet," spoke an entering nurse. In her gloved hand were three syringes. "We haven't started the Adavan yet."

"Adavan?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow. He remembered certain names of the drugs Hojo and Lucrecia used, but Adavan was not one of them. Medications have certainly changed in the last thirty years.

"The I-don't-care-drug," the nurse answered with friendly smile. "Right now, I'm going to give Lord Godo three different drugs. Dekadron, Pepcid, and Benadryl."

"What are they for?" Yuffie's question was quickly asked, her eyes watching with solid intent as the health worker uncapped the syringes and stuck them in the I.V. line.

"Well, the Dekadron is to prevent infection, the Pepcid is to prevent acid reflux, and the Benadryl is an antihistimine." With a professional flourish, she placed the now-empty syringes into the closeby biohazard bin. "Now, because these are going straight into your bloodstream, they're going to be cold and the Benadryl will start to make you feel a little sleepy."

"Thank you," Godo said with a small smile.

She left to give them all a final chance to talk before the anestesiologist came to put Godo completely under. He took a deep, slow inhale and exhale of breath while glancing over to his daughter. She sat next to him with her chin resting on the guardrail of the gurney. Vincent Valentine, her best friend and collegue, stood behind her with his hands upon her shoulders. For a pair only masquarading in the Holy Sacrament of Matrimony, they were certainly playing the part well. A bit too well.

"Yuffie." Godo's voice was slow and starting to slur thanks to the strong Benadryl.

"What daddy?"

"It's too bad we couldn't have been closer over the years. You are my favorite little girl."

"I'm your only little girl."

His pupils were beginning to dilate now. "Chekov, keep Staniv in line for me?"

"Of course, my lord," Chekov responded with a bow.

"Vincent."

Vincent's ruby eyes immediately went to the Wutaiinese man hooked to the the many machines and intraveanous lines. These were to help him, not harm. The doctor's were going to save Godo's heart, not experiment on it. "Yes?"

"You'll protect Yuffie, won't you?" The father's eyes seemed to plead more than ask. _Watch out for her. Protect her. Be with her._

"With my life, sir." Vincent felt Yuffie squeeze his hand at his words, a small gesture with much hidden meaning.

"You'll help her rule Wutai?"

"To the best of my ability."

Yuffie chuckled a silent laugh. She squeezed Vincent's hand again and this time, laced their fingers together over her shoulder. Godo's eyes shut briefly. When he opened them, he looked over his daughter with a half-smile. "And ... will you two give me grandchildren?"

Wow. That Benadryl was stronger than they all thought. Loopy and toked didn't even begin to describe the lord of Wutai's train of thought right now. Vincent's train of thought wasn't faring much better. His had suffered a violent crash into a frightening ravine. The train passengers were yelling, "Daddy, daddy!", and they were screaming _at him_. The ravine was filled with diapers and burp cloths, accompanied by an image of Yuffie wearing a train conductor's hat. Even scarier was Yuffie with a swollen belly which held his offspring and what was really scary was that the image of his fellow fighter pregnant _wasn't _all that scary. Why was he thinking of the word scary right now?

Adavan, was it? He could use that right now. "Sir," Vincent stammered, "I ... uh ... "

"Oh, daddy," Yuffie groaned. "I think it's time for you to go night-night."

"Just a few grandchildren? A grandson if you can?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from chuckling outright. Vinnie's face was pure priceless. "Sure dad. Vinnie will keep me barefoot and pregnant, promise."

Thank Leviathan, Godo probably wouldn't remember this conversation come tomorrow.

Seconds later, the anestesiologist arrived accompanied by Doctor Sal. Chekov patted his liege's hand and spoke a quick prayer to Leviathan. Yuffie leaned down to kiss her father's forehead again. "See you soon, daddy."

She didn't say goodbye, because he would be back.

He had too.

Leviathan promised.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Eh, that ending wasn't my best, but this chapter was difficult for me anyway. Reviews mean lots of love. (bats eyelashes)


	8. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a copy of my favorite sappy movie, The Princess Bride. (sighswoonfaint)**

_Mystic: Readers, can I just say thank you for all the support you're giving me? I didn't expect this little fic to get popular. Thank you guys, so much. Be pleased, too. This little story is far from over. I also updated my Reno/Tifa drabble fic, Accidentally in Love. Yay for me! I do recommend y'all check that out. It doesn't tie into this ficverse, but it's still cute. Pathetic plug over and let the angst in this fic continue! _

* * *

Because maybe,  
You might just be the one to save me.  
Because afterall,  
You're my wonderwall ...

"Wonderwall"  
Oasis

Breakfast that morning was very strange. It was strange because it was quiet. The hospital cafeteria wasn't quiet of course; it was bustling with other doctors, nurses, and the many cooks who kept them fed. Hot foods sizzled on the large grills, while refrigerators hummed to keep drinks cool and refreshing. This particular cafeteria served a variety of foods, not just Wutaiinese. Those sounds were normal and expected. One thing that was not normal and was not expected was Yuffie being quiet. That was a sound that Vincent did not hear often (obviously), and he did not like it one bit. Yuffie's constant yacking was part of his daily life and not having her chit-chatter his ear to oblivion was strange and frankly, queer. Seeing Yuffie silent and reserved was strange and queer.

The way she talked, Vincent realized years ago, was a defense mechanism. She wasn't the type of girl to sit back and let things happen. Taking charge was her way of solving problems; rushing forward with or without a plan to whatever life threw at her. Yuffie despised sitting back helpless. She hated it with passion. Helplessness to be needed stomped into the ground and set on fire. What a pretty flame that would be, too. A perfect way to take revenge for being helpless with Aerith was sliced by Masamune's blade or when Vincent fought Omega and didn't return for several weeks. Yuffie ran her mouth a mile a minute after Aerith's death, threatening that Sephiroth was going to have a shuriken rammed up his ass and his pretty silver hair chopped to pieces. Tifa complained that after Vincent's brush with Omega, Yuffie was constantly questioning his whereabouts or inquiring if he had called.

That did explain the over twenty missed calls his cell phone displayed when he finally did return to Edge. And why Yuffie barreled into his arms when he strode into Seventh Heaven. He thought it best if Yuffie didn't know that he was in Lucrecia's cave saying a last goodbye.

In those instances however, the shinobi was able to _do_ something. She was able to fight Sephiroth and take her revenge on him for mercilessly slaying the woman she adored like a sister. She nagged and bitched Vincent for a solid _four hours_ after he returned. He offered to treat her for lunch if she would stop talking long enough to nod 'yes'. That was the origin of their lunch dates at Paleras. A desperate attempt to hear beautiful, beloved silence.

This morning's silence was not beautiful. It was painful to hear and almost disturbing to watch. Yuffie only picked at her blueberry-yogurt parfait, her silent glare a reflection of worry. The nurses and doctors were making the final preparations for Godo's surgery; hooking up the machines, counting the tools, and getting Doctor Sal scrubbed and sterile. Prayer and waiting were the only options left right now. Yuffie could handle prayer; Leviathan was Wutai's guardian and the future empress spoke a meditative prayer every day since she arrived back in her home country. As for waiting around basically helpless? Well, it didn't matter how often she hung around the quiet gunman, her patience would never equal his infinite levals.

Crimson lenses glanced up from a plate of half-eaten sausage and cheese casserole when a feather-y touch landed around his wrist. Mournful eyes met his own, filled with concern and the glistening of tears.

"Thank you," Yuffie whispered. "I really needed you. Thanks."

Reacting from pure instinct, Vincent brought her palm to his lips in a light kiss. "I meant what I said to your father."

She smiled, finally. She looked so much better with a smile. "To protect me? To help lead Wutai? Only a husband can do that, Vinnie."

"You wouldn't mind."

"Nope, I kinda like being hitched to you." Interesting how that blueberry-yogurt parfait started to taste a lot better right now. "You have that image of stern, 'head of household', but we both know you're really a softie who lets his wife have her way."

"Only if you properly serve me sake."

"Sure, that's totally the only service you want from me."

His raised eyebrow was his only response.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd blush."

Vincent smirked and kissed her hand again, letting his mouth hover over her soft skin longer than was proper. "I don't blush, Yuffie."

What happened next was a bit of a blur. At least, that's what if felt like to her anyways. She remembered being extremely thankful that Chekov left earlier before breakfast, because she had a suspicious feeling that being caught pressed against the elevator wall with her legs around her proxy husband's waist and her lips sealed to his was probably not good for her self-image. Then, right when Vincent bit down on that certain spot on her shoulder, she could fuckin' care less about her self-image as queen. A fusion of gunpowder and cologne surrounded her, filled her. His hands gripped at her rear, not just to hold her to the wall, but to feel and caress. Soft, yet firm. Feminine, yet tough all the same.

He groaned when her fingers laced through his hair, but it turned into a grunt of frustration when the elevator doors _pinged!_ open. They stumbled out into the hallway, Vincent leading the way. Neither questioned what was happening; it was such a natural progression that both knew would eventually take place. His hands roamed over her skin and fabric, happy to not have that claw in his way. She liked that the chairs in the waiting room were soft cushions and were very comfortable to make out on.

Another blur of time passed. Deft fingers toyed at the top of Yuffie's shorts in a desire to push them off and slide them away. Unfortunately, Vincent's nimble digits were stopped by that annoying notion called common sense. A hospital waiting room was no place to consummate a growing relationship. Also, Vincent knew good and well that Yuffie was an innocent, a virgin. Deflowering a princess should take place in a large bed surrounded by candles and incense, not in a sterile white room that smelled of antiseptic spray.

But damn, no matter how hard he tried, his mouth refused to obey his mind. Yuffie was so tender in his arms, but each time he attempted to pull back she would grab him by his shirt or weave her hands back through his hair. It was a losing battle for him. Not having sex for over thirty years was coming back to bite him in the ass -- no, that was Yuffie's hand. So much for stealth and silence. This female ninja was blatantly trying to seduce him and loudly succeeding. She kissed him with an untapped hunger and reveled in the way his lean muscles moved over her. It was just a kiss, only a kiss, but a kiss filled with emotions that both parties wanted released.

Mouths tore apart when a phone's ring echoed on the clean walls. Two pairs of eyes looked over to the phone hanging on the wall of the cardiac waiting room. The nurse did mention that they would call when Doctor Sal made his first incision. With heavy reluctance, Vincent moved himself off the writhing young woman so she could answer the interrupting device from hell. Important message or not, the thing needed to be tossed out a window. The former Turk blinked repeatedly while readjusting his shirt collar. What was his obsession with tossing things out of windows recently?

_Mrs. Valentine?_

Yuffie didn't bother to correct the woman on the other line as she tried to control her heavy breathing. "I'm here."

_Okay. Your father is completely under and the surgeon has made his incision._

"Thank you very much."

She jumped as she put the phone back on the hook. A strong arm was already circling back around her small waist, pulling her closer to a man's beating chest. Her head was tilted upward to meet Vincent's, their mouth's colliding once more, thankful that they were the only people present. Concern bombarded their minds for the Lord of Wutai as a previous wall built entirely on a deep friendship came crashing down. It was a wonder, it was a moment ...

And sweet Leviathan, did Vincent's skin taste _good!_

**

* * *

**

Mystic: I'm sorry, but you guys don't know how bad I wanted to glomp my husband in that waiting room. The tension and worry was thick and let's face it, sex helps. However, the rest of my family was there and yeah ... probably not a wise idea. While we're on the subject of sex though, no, Yuffie and Vincent don't go at it. They're just testing out the bases first. No lemon yet, guys. That's later. Mwuahahahahaha. Don't forget to click the little button and leave a friendly review. Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Can't I own Vincent and Yuffie for just one night? No? Fine then SquareEnix, be selfish.**

_Mystic: So, I take it the last chapter had you guys wanting more? You see, I never said they weren't going to make love in the waiting room. They just weren't going to at the last chapter. Not to worry, Mystic will deliver the smut. If you are under the legal consenting age, please back out now. I don't want to mentally scar anyone. Okay? Let's make this perfectly clear. Today's chapter has SEX. Virgin-deflowering SEX. Go away if you can't take it. Heh ..._

* * *

The word comfortable didn't even begin to describe Vincent Valentine at the moment. He was halfway sitting up and halfway lying down on the cushions in the waiting room. Luckily, there weren't any armrests to get in the way of his and Yuffie's intense and very overheated makeout session. Well, Yuffie would call it making out. Back in Vincent's Turk days it was called "not quite getting enough".

She clung to him while they kissed, whispering words in her native tongue that spoke of love hidden in lust. He responded in kind, his words revealing protection and honor. Every phrase he murmered in her ear and every word he breathed against her panting mouth was intended to be kept. Each one was a promise Vincent would fulfill. Nothing dirty went past his lips, but several lewd remarks ran through his mind. The sharpshooter refused to utter them, instead choosing to show the little kunoichi what he planned.

Hands roamed around soft curves while she straddled him with her lean legs. Clothes remained worn, but Vincent's shirt was getting more unbuttoned with each soft cry that escaped Yuffie's throat as her torso became bare with each lift of fabric. Neither no longer cared that they were in a hospital waiting room where the only legal activity was prayer or quiet hope. Their only solace was each other, the feel of each other's breath and skin. His hands traveled up the length of her legs to the hem of her shorts, each pad of his fingers creating delightful heat to spread around her. She kissed him harder to urge him on, the movements of her tongue in a duel with his. Her dangerous hands continued to undo each annoying little button that prevented his sculpted upper body from coming into contact with her own soft flesh.

This was different than all her fantasies about him; this was real. His hands caressing her body, his mouth traveling along her lips and throat; it was all real. She wasn't going to wake up alone, nor was he going to leave and go back to that ... wretched woman who broke his heart. Vincent apparently felt the same way. His next choice of action was to flip Yuffie onto her back, right when her fingers began to unbutton his slacks. They were secluded in a distant corner of the room so no unfortunate doctor or nurse would be able to see them from the hallway. Good thing too. Yuffie was quick to unleash him from the confines of his khakis, right when he unzipped the little fabric she called shorts.

"Yuffie," he whispered, his voice husky and low, "If we do this here, I'm not going to stop."

She kissed him deep, thoroughly enjoying how he groaned when her tongue swept across his in a delicious manner. "I don't want you to stop." Her confession was full of breath as her lungs gasped for air. Despite her condition of never being touched sexually by a man, Yuffie knew what to do thanks to giggling talks with Tifa and swiping some of Reno's porn collection.

Vincent let out too loud of a moan as his make-believe bride wrapped her warm palm around his length. Her strokes were going to be the death of him, each gentle squeeze and release giving more reason to shuck off those tiny shorts and ... toss the damn things out the window. Judgement and thinking clearly probably wouldn't mind the company of her clothing flying out beside them, but morals and decency would soon be joining them all as the latter two got bashed into the dust. Candles and incense was pushed to the side, along with her neon orange panties. Consummating their ever-growing relationship here could never be considered romantic, but Yuffie would not be able to complain that her first time with Vincent was not memorable.

His lips brushed the inside of her palm as she reached up to caress his face. Crimson and ebony eyes met in an instance as the former Turk rearranged to comfortably rest at the moist apex of her thighs. Her lower body entangled around his as he slowly, carefully, pushed inside.

Pain was the first feeling that moved through Wutai's future queen. It was sharp, but almost dulling. She could feel the length and width of him as he filled her to the brink, stretching her to her sexual limits. With the pain came a shudder as his tongue came to rest on the place where her neck meets her shoulder. True to his word, Vincent never stopped, but continued to move his hips and nip at her jugular. Yuffie weaved her hands through his long hair and down his back, his muscles flexing with each scratch mark she left. His tongue danced on her skin to start the feeling of pleasure and sensuous passion. Sensations once unknown to the stealth fighter pooled into her muscles and replaced the pain that first rocketed in her core. This felt good. Vincent felt good.

That heavenly scent of gunpowder and cologne infused her. It was in the hair that veiled across her bare shoulders, in the hands that massaged her breasts under the shirt that still clung to her form, and in the thick cock currently thrusting harder into her lithe frame. Leviathan and Shiva both; this was _too_ good.

He could see it. He could see the tightening of her face and he could feel the spasm of her limbs. Her nails dug harder into his back and her legs tightened in their vice-grip. Slowly, but full of strength, her orgasm began to take hold. Vincent fueled it by sealing their lips together, capturing her moans that were escalating in volume. He licked her lower lip and angled his hips to hit that perfect, sensitive bud of womanhood. She wanted to urge him on with quiet words, but none came to her. Only her body could speak now.

Just a little more. One more thrust, one more caress ...

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out. She started to scream more and more, louder and wanton. She didn't care that every doctor on the floor could hear her, or that her new lover's back was probably bleeding from her nails. He kept going, never letting it die. The explosion built like a rollar coaster, complete with twists and turns; stronger, so much stonger. "Viiinnceeeent ... "

The long-ignored sensation of orgasm hit the gunslinger full-force. With one final bruising, almost violent kiss to the ninja beneath him, he released his own. Thirty years of not experiencing a woman's body clenching around him, resulted in an essence that filled the heiress plum to the top.

With a heavy, reluctant breath, Vincent removed himself and winced at the sight of virgin blood that covered him. A hot shower was going to be required once they returned to the palace.

Yuffie barely remembered to pull her shorts back on before collapsing into her lover's chest. No, thankfully they were not thrown out the window. That would make walking around the hospital rather difficult. "Vincent ... " she murmered into him, pouting slightly as he began to button up his shirt.

"Did I hurt you?"

She smiled and chose to ignore the soreness that ached her lower body. "No."

He leaned down and kissed her sweat-kissed temple.

"Vincent?"

"Hn."

"You lied to me."

Dark eyebrows scrunched together in a confused scowl. "I don't understand, Yuffie."

"You said we wouldn't make love until _after_ my dad's surgery." Her mischievious smirk said it all.

"We still will," he chuckled, running his fingers through her damp hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She molded into him, thankful that Vincent Valentine was there and that he would stay.

* * *

Doctor Sal's first incision was made at approximately eight-fifteen in the morning. Godo had been under the knife for well over three hours now and Yuffie was not taking the actual "waiting" well. She and Vincent couldn't risk making love again, mainly because other people were in the room at the moment. Still, Vincent had to resist the urge to yank Yuffie out to the elevators. Her father was top priority now and sexual urges were unfortunately on the back burner. Those two reasons explained perfectly why the shinobi was figeting against the gunman's touch. He had her in his lap to try and keep her still, alas, his attempt was sinking faster than an enemy ship filled with concrete. Her body was sore from their earlier sexcapade and a simple shift of weight would cause a jolt of pain to run from her nether regions up along her spine.

"Lord and Lady Valentine?"

Two pairs of eyes looked up at the sudden voice in the waiting room. Sal stood before them, garbed in a see-through white shirt -- and a white coat. Figures, Vincent has sex for the first time in decades and then sees a surgeon in a lab coat. Oh, joy.

"May I see you in the hall?" Sal motioned for the couple to leave the waiting area and meet him in the adjacent hallway.

"Is everything alright? How's my dad?" Yuffie found that her hand had wandered to Vincent's and clutched it in a death-grip.

"Your father is fine, Miss Yuffie," Sal reassured. "The surgery was a success and his heart is pumping normally. We're wheeling him into cardiac ICU right now."

"Oh, thank Leviathan!"

Vincent watched with a surprised stare as his lover slid down against the wall in a near faint. "Yuffie!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to her immediately.

"Lady Yuffie? Are you alright?" Sal knelt down out of healer's instinct and looked her directly in the eye.

She nodded between sobs. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Direct quote from my mom at the end. Hope you guys enjoyed the smut. Yes, they fucked in the waiting room. Call it insensitive, but I call it stress relief. Let me know with a kind review, okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't own the pixilated goodness that is Vincent and Yuffie.**

_Mystic: Isn't Vincent and Yuffie smut lots of fun? And sexy? (purrs) Shall we have some random fun now? For all of my Reno/Tifa fans, see if you guys can recognize two other people here. Just a way to lighten up the angst._

* * *

Yuffie didn't quite know what to expect when she and Vincent were finally allowed to enter the cardiac intensive care unit. She knew that her father would still be unconscious from the anesthesia, but besides that minute amount of knowledge, the ninja was unsure how SHE would react to seeing her father in a very helpless condition. Godo was a strong man for sure, but never was he blessed with immortality. That thought struck his princess harsh in her heart the moment she laid eyes on him.

Her dear father, the respected Lord of Wutai, was there -- just lying there oblivious to the world. His face was swollen due to the effects of surgery and was more pronounced by the breathing tube protruding from his mouth. Another thick tube entered into his chest to drain the excess blood and fluids away from his still form. Finally, a catheter was also inserted, draining not just blood but urine away as well. One look was all it took for tears to border around Yuffie's eyes and bury her head into Vincent's comforting upper torso.

His hands held her of their own accord, offering what little comfort he could. He glanced over at the young nurse that just walked over to Godo's bed. She gave them both a gentle smile and respectful bow.

"Lady Yuffie, Lord Valentine."

Yuffie glanced up with a loud sniffle and eyeballed the woman. This particular hospital catered to patients from all over Gaia and not everyone on their staff was Wutainese. The cardiac nurse standing before them happened to be from Junon, if you judged her accent correctly. Her I.D. tag revealed her name as Meaghan and she was now in the process of changing out Godo's I.V. bag.

"How's my father?" Yuffie asked with noticeable hesitation. Vincent tightened his hold on her automatically.

"He's doing very well," Meaghan reassured. "All of his vitals are normal and he suffered no complications during the actual surgery."

"When will he wake up?" It literally pained Yuffie to see her father lying helpless where there was once a powerful man. Her chest tightened, her breath quickened, and her temples started to pound.

"I'd say in a few more hours. Whenever he starts to override the breathing tube."

"Then what?"

"We'll let him sit upright and he'll be alert so you can say hi."

All the normal hospital and laboratory senses were slowly becoming less of an issue for Vincent. The rhythmic beeps of the monitors, the sterile smell of antiseptic, and even the sight of those annoying lab coats was all part of an institution that vowed to assist those in need. No, his fears were gone. His past no longer mattered.

He watched his young lover slowly get a grip on her courage and walk over to her sire. She cautiously reached out a hand to rub his forehead, blinking away more glistening tears. "I'm glad you're okay, dad."

"Do you want me contact you when he wakes up?" Meaghan directed her question to the gunman so not to interrupt Yuffie's tender moment.

"Please." Vincent gave the Junon nurse his cell phone number without hesitation. He didn't worry that she would try to use it for herself. No sooner did another doctor enter the area, did a girlish flush spread over her kind face. While Meaghan's accent gave away her origin, his appearance easily showed where he transferred from. Costa del Sol was his place of birth and early medical training. The way his dark eyes seemed to glow with longing toward the young nurse, paired with her blushing expression, hinted clearly that these two were more than just medical colleagues.

Interesting how simply working together might lead to more.

Yuffie finally walked back over to Vincent and slid her arms around his waist. His natural body heat was a pleasant haven from the chilly temperature of the cardiac I.C.U. "When are the next visiting hours?" she asked while snuggling deeper into her new lover.

After a final glance toward the foreign doctor, Meaghan looked up with a serene smile to answer the princess' question. "Eight-thirty."

"And my dad will be awake?"

"Yes, he will."

"We'll be back then," Yuffie affirmed with a small smile. She and Vincent gave one last glance toward the Lord of Wutai before giving their thanks to the cardiac nurse and heading out into the hallway. Neither were expecting to be stopped by Meaghan's guilty pleasure.

"Yuffie and Vincent?" he asked, his accent thick and smooth.

"Yes," Vincent answered, his dark eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Doctor Zam." He reached out to shake their hands. "I would advise you to leave from the back door of the building. There is a team of security waiting for you at the front."

Yuffie's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"What for?" It's not like Vincent already didn't have an idea as for why.

Zam's lips curved upward in a sly grin. "Did you two not have some fun in the waiting room earlier?"

"That's not fair!" Yuffie screeched. "I'm the only heir! Don't I get amnesty or something?!"

"I'm afraid not, my lady."

"Might I ask why you're choosing to assist us?" Vincent asked simply out of curiosity.

Before Zam could respond, Yuffie decided to speak for him. "You fucked the nurse in there, didn't you?!" It was a classic Yuffie-pose. Her nose was scrunched up, her arm was outstretched and pointing at the victim (the poor doctor), and now she was cursing.

"Yuffie!" Vincent chastised. Not like it would help, but she should really know better than to curse at a doctor.

"Let's just say that you two weren't the first couple to ... christen the waiting room."

"See? They fucked in there!"

"Yuffie!"

"Don't worry about tonight." Zam kept his composure with a casual smile and easy stance against the wall. "The night-shift will have started by the time you two have arrived back and the new security won't have any evidence of your special adventure."

"How are you so sure?" Vincent questioned, his voice unwavering.

"Because I have it."

Vincent watched with a heavy sigh as the next few seconds of his long life played out before him. Doctor Zam reached into his lab coat to reveal a recording dvd. Small hands lunged for it in what Vincent figured was a stealthy ninja move. Too bad it looked more like a bratty child desperate for a toy. How were they supposed to know that the ceiling hid video cameras?

"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled, somewhere between excited and embarrassed, "we're porn stars!"

" ... "

She scoffed and turned back to Zam. "How did you get this?"

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"You fucked in the security room!"

" ... "

"Vinnie! Quit that!"

He sighed and turned his gaze to the sexual medic. "Thank you, Doctor Zam."

"Not a problem," he smiled. "Don't worry about your father, Lady Yuffie. I'm part of Sal's cardiac team. Godo is in good hands."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she walked toward the elevators. "Yeah, some horndog doc' is watching out for pops. Boy, that makes me feel better!"

Zam just shook his head. "Odale ... "

* * *

Suffice to say, Vincent and Yuffie didn't just return to the palace and twiddle their thumbs. Hardly. The ninja ignored the incoming questions from the council members inquiring about their lord and instead was whisked away to her bedroom by that sexy and yummy gunslinger. They showered together, near mesmerized at the way the soap and shampoo dripped down over muscles and curves. He washed her hair and took the time to completely savor each touch of skin, every content sigh that escaped, along with the pleasure of holding her flush against him. Their lovemaking wasn't rushed like before; now it was slow and sensual, taking whatever time they needed to explore each other. Hands and mouths roamed over skin still slick from the tepid water while soft, Wutaiin satin covered their undulating forms. He hovered over her, listening to her breathless pants as they surrounded him, near swallowing him whole. His own moans hummed in her soul, near stealing her away.

Neither questioned their recent actions. They didn't have to. It was only natural for best friends to eventually grow in closeness such as this. All it took was a bit of time.

By the time they returned to the hospital to see Godo alert, both were fresh, showered, and very much satisfied. Yuffie was still rather sore in new places, but it was so totally worth it to feel her ally inside her inner being. Vincent actually breathed a sigh of relief when the powerful lord of Wutai was seen toward the back of the ICU. He was seated in a form of recliner with a thin blanket across his lap. The chest tube and catheter were still in place, but the latter was no longer draining blood. His eyes were slightly fazed, but a smile appeared when he recognized his daughter.

"Thanks for coming back, daddy," Yuffie greeted. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Now there was no cute sterile cap to get in her way.

"I said I would."

Unfortunately, the anesthesia was still in his system. Godo could chat and listen all he wanted, but he wouldn't remember a thing come tomorrow morning.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Vincent just had to ask the typical "after-surgery" question.

"I'm okay," Godo responded with struggled breath. It was obvious he was still a bit woozy. "Chekov is back at the palace, I take it?"

Yuffie smiled with a proud nod. "I made him stay there and keep an eye on things. They gotta listen to me or risk being shot by Vinnie."

Godo looked at Vincent with semi-smirk. "She has already started with the pet names?"

"I don't mind."

"You know," Godo began, a slight twinkle sparkling in his eye. "I still want those grandchildren."

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Drugs make you say and think funny things. There's your moral for you. Feedback makes me so happy. You know that right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Give me ONE good reason why I** **can't own these people.**

_Mystic: Well, I think it's time for a more lighthearded, angst-free chapter. (angst fairy pouts) Oh, just ignore her. She'll survive. Also, I want to thank the anonymous individual who nominated this fic for the Genesis Awards. Oh, wow. Thank you so much! You don't know how much that shocked and elated me. I made the preliminary lists so, hopefully hopefully ...?_

* * *

Despite her previous trepidation, Yuffie discovered with pleasant surprise that taking over the throne of her country was not at all frightening or utterly pointless like she once thought. At one point in her life, the shinobi felt that ruling Wutai would be too much hassle and would prevent her from traveling around the world she loved. How wrong her younger self was. While she wasn't able to roam Gaia, the wonderful debates the council got into more than made up for it. Conservative men versus liberal women. After Yuffie witnessed their first argument while under her temporary leadership, she decided right then and there that Wutai would be hers to run. The pounding on the tables and irritated growls from the supposed professional individuals was just too good to pass up.

Then, there was Vincent. He stood beside her, offering his words of wisdom, and brought the calming voice amongst the men and women. This was the land of his grandmother and the former Turk realized quickly that Leviathan determined he should carry on her legacy. He learned long ago to never question that wrathful sea serpent. For whatever reason, Leviathan seemed to really like the idea that he and Yuffie needed to be here -- together.

So, to appease the Guardian of Wutai; he proposed. It was during the heat of passion, as the silk sheets tangled around them and their hands clutched to each other's. He whispered the two little words in her ear while she gasped in response. The words moved her, for nothing that Vincent Valentine spoke was a lie. This was truth. Truth in sex, but a truth she accepted in complete fullness.

"Marry me," he had whispered. "Marry me, Yuffie."

She couldn't respond, not with the way his muscles rippled under her fingertips, nor with the way his tongue continued to trail along her shoulder and neck. She thread her fingers through his soft tresses to pull him even closer to her than he already was. Vincent was gorgeous to watch during lovemaking. He moved with precision, kissed with romance, and growled in masculine pride. Just the feel of him bearing over her, or on occasion, beneath her, sparked a feeling of completeness and pure love. It wasn't until after they were spent and sated, as she relaxed her head onto his chest, did she finally answer.

"You bet," she panted. Her breath was still somewhere in the stratosphere. "Costa del Sol?"

His disgruntled 'hn' gave her the obvious answer.

"Fine," Yuffie relented. "We'll go to Icicle Inn, but you better keep me warm and toasty, buster!"

Heheh ... that almost rhymed!

A low chuckle resonated from his throat when he leaned down to suckle on hers once more. "You'll be so warm, you'll sweat."

"Deal. Now take that tongue a little lower ... " Yes, wide tongues made everything much better. Perfect for every erotic taste.

* * *

Godo knew something was different the moment his daughter walked into his private room early the next morning. Her happy smile seemed even happier (if that was possible) and she was alone. Normally, Vincent was right by her side when she visited her father in the hospital, but today he seemed absent. That little fact disappointed Godo as he had grown accustomed to the gunman's presence beside his daughter. It was nice to know that she wasn't alone.

Forty-eight hours had passed since his surgery and Godo was now permitted to start walking around the cardiac floor. Yuffie was privalaged to accompany him on his first waltz -- chest tube and all. Yes, the chest tube was still draining excess fluid from the incision site and would remain in place for the next few days. The tube itself drained into a square receptacle that measured the amount of blood being removed. It wasn't particularly heavy or cumbersome, though Yuffie did have to surpress a giggle when she watched dear old dad tote the thing like a purse.

Prada better keep an eye out. Chest tube receptacles was easily going to give them a run for their money.

Since Godo was a bit unsteady on his feet, mostly due to the pain medication, a walker was provided for him. Luckily, it contained a little seat for the purse ... er, chest receptacle. Interesting how a ride in an airship caused Yuffie severe stomach upset, but seeing a container of crimson blood didn't bother her at all. Of course, years on the battlefield probably had something to do with it. Honestly, to see again the silver-haired bitch collapsed on the dirt with half of his insides on the outside would be a good thing.

"Where's that 'husband' of yours, daughter?" Godo asked as they began their slow trot down the hallway. His gait was slow, but enough to get his repaired heart used to physical activity.

"Talking to Reeve downstairs, daddy. You know cell phones aren't allowed up here."

Squeak, squeak, squeak. The walker needed some oil or something. It's wheels were squeaking.

"And just what is Vincent talking to your boss about?"

Yuffie couldn't stop the slight flush from spreading over her face. "Well, that's something I needed to talk to you about." Hm, she needed some extra leverage here. "Have I told you recently how much I love you? The absolute best father in the world --?"

"What do you want, Yuffie?"

Dammit, he saw through her facade. "Uh ... everyone thinks that Vinnie and I already hitched and --"

"Do you wish to wed for real?"

Squeak, squeak, squeak ...

Wow, that was getting annoying. "He proposed to me last night, dad."

His dark eyes met hers as they turned a corner. "How are you going to pull that off daughter, when the council already believes you are wed? Do you know what kind of scandel that would cause?"

"We could elope," she suggested. "The council would never know 'cuz they're too busy over arguing whether or not a woman has the right to inherit property."

"So, Chekov and Staniv were right."

"Right about what?"

Squeakity, squeakity, squeaken ...

Godo looked down at the offending wheel with a noticeable scowl. He was going to have somebody take a look at that. "Staniv and Chekov paid a visit to me last night after you and Vincent left," Godo explained, turning another corner to start a new lap around the floor. "They're quite amazed how well you have handled the country. Maybe you deserve a weekend for yourself."

"Really?!" she gasped. "You'll let us elope?"

"Where would you go?"

"Icicle Inn."

"Hm, one condition."

Yuffie scoffed. Somehow, she knew this was coming. "What's that daddy?"

He smiled softly and patted her hand. "Have the marriage blessed in Leviathan's Shrine after I'm released."

"It's a deal!" She squealed in excitement and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Oh, daddy, thank you!"

"I still want grandchildren."

"Daaaaaaaad."

"A grandson."

If she could fight him again and kick his ass, she totally would right now. That stupid, squeaking wheel would go too. Right out the window. "Just for that, I'm gonna give you a granddaughter instead."

"Then I hope you have a little klepto-girl just like you."

"I'll have two!"

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Boy, am I evil. Readers, this fic is almost in triple digits. Kindly share the love?


	12. Devil's Water

**Disclaimer: They still elude me, dear readers.**

_Mystic: Inspiration for this chapter is brought to you by a dear friend of mine. _

* * *

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now.  
You can dip your feet in  
Every once in a little while

"When You Were Young"  
The Killers

For a man and woman, the line between friends and lovers is never a great one. Most often, the pair must choose if the circumstances surrounding their friendship was worth swimming over to the romance ship. Would the swim to the other side be smooth and easy, or would stormy weather befall them? What was their incentive for jumping off the boat titled, "just friends"? Vincent and Yuffie certainly dipped their feet in the stream of love before, prior to their official splash in the elevator and giant cannonball in the waiting room. Vincent remembered vividly the numerous times he had protected Yuffie in the heat of battle, taking a hit that was aimed for her. Or when she nursed him back to health by utilizing various Wutaiinese herbs and potions. It was in the years that they had known each other, that their relationship deepened to the point that the two purposefully sat on the edge of the ship, waiting for that one gentle push into the ocean called Love.

Vincent still wasn't sure what the final shove was. Maybe it was when Yuffie first asked him to return to Wutai with her, or maybe it was when the council mistook him for her husband. Whatever, or whoever the reason, this new feeling of being her lover and secret betrothed made him think back to a time period long gone by; when just the simple stroke of skin could incite passion and an innocent blush. One small, yet suggestive phrase from the gunman's lips was enough to cause a sly grin on the face of his beloved kunoichi. Both had that quality about them; innocent and loving, but at the same time, coy and seductive.

At one point, Vincent resigned himself to being no more than a wonderful friend to her. He had to ponder if Godo would call Yuffie back home to arrange a marriage for her. That would have been the death of him, since he did not want to go through another Lucrecia-Hojo situation. To fall hard for Wutai's White Rose, only to lose her to someone else, would have left the ex-Turk more broken than after being shot to death by that greasy mad scientist. If he thought about it, that was why he jumped at the chance to masquerade as Yuffie's husband and eventually propose for real. Subconciously, Vincent didn't want to lose her.

Yuffie Kisaragi would always -- always -- belong to Vincent Valentine.

For the first time in over thirty years, the gunslinger found himself writing prose. The poem came to him as he watched the ninja drift off into peaceful slumber after a round of spine-tingling, toe-curling sex. Words started to flow freely from his mind, his poetic muse having finally awakened. It's that rare situation where one must literally climb out of bed to find a pencil and piece of paper, lest inspiration disappear into the unforgiving abyss known as Lost Writings.

Never good for any author.

Yuffie stirred briefly as he left her bed that smelled of him and the love they had been physically expressing. She saw Vincent pull on a pair of soft sleep pants (pity; his ass was a work of art) before she drifted back to dreamland. Her immediate thought was that he was making a trek to the restroom, but alas, her eyelids closed of their own accord, leaving her oblivious to the fact that he stayed up to pen her a poem. His pencil scritched and scratched away for a good couple of hours, his simple verse turning into a sonnet of sorts. Every word, every line, spoke volumes about the new romance he recently dived into.

Sleep should've been his top priority at the moment, as he and Yuffie were to make one last trip to visit Godo in the morning before heading out to Icicle Inn. All the council knew was that "Lord and Lady Valentine" were taking a weekend to themselves because of Godo's insistence.

"My daughter has worked hard running the country and taking care of me. Yuffie and Vincent deserve a couple of days rest."

Chekov delivered that message earlier today to a shocked Staniv and Shake. After silently picking up collective jaws that dropped to the floor, the two relented and obeyed their lord. It would only be for the weekend. Friday morning through Sunday evening. Vincent already arranged the ceremony with the local Justice of the Peace and offered him quite a sum to keep it quiet and media-free. Only their Avalanche comrades would witness the marriage; which would be quick, simple, and completely secretive.

With his poem now finished, Vincent leaned back in the desk chair and looked over to the sleeping girl. She looked almost lonely without his presence beside her. Utilizing his skills as a former Turk, the gunman quietly slipped the written verse into one of her packed bags. The first thing Yuffie would see when she dumped out her belongings would be a beautiful sonnet dedicated to her. Words described the peppy personality he came to crave, the slim curves he liked to smooth his hands over, and the laughter he needed to hear. She was his and he was hers. The ninja and the gunslinger; opposite souls of light and darkness that were one day destined to rule Wutai. Hopefully, not in the near future, but one day.

A small smile moved across his usual stern face as he lay back down between the sheets. He heard a pleasant sigh escape from Yuffie when she curled up tighter against him. Completeness is what they both felt. She brought him out of the dirge that once consumed his soul, while he provided the safety and love only a true man would ever contain.

Oh, boy. Vincent could already _hear_ Cid cussing him out and Reno giving out the catcalls.

This ... was going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Just a short and sweet filler chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Don't forget to leave me a kind review, okay?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Yuffie and Vincent? Oh, I'd have a field day if I did.**

_Mystic: How many are just waiting for me to bring in Avalanche and the gang? I've been neglecting them. (slaps wrist) Bad authoress! _

* * *

Yuffie huddled closer to Vincent, suddenly very thankful of his usual attire of dark clothes. Black retains quite a bit of heat, apparently. Why they decided to wait _outside_ for their wedding witnesses was still beyond her, however. Icicle Inn and it's snow-capped mountains was quite tranquil, she must admit, and wonderfully romantic. She could only imagine her and Vincent naked in front of the fireplace, huddled together with a thick comforter, and imbibing on spiked hot chocolate. Actually, that mental imagery made everything much more warmer. Any image of Vincent sans clothing caused life to be totally better.

"Yuffie?"

Oh, yeah ... that smooth, low voice ...

"Yuffie?"

"Mmm ... yeah?" She looked up at him with a spaced out, dreamy smile.

"Why are you drooling?"

"Heheh ... just thinking of you with a blanket and nothing else."

Vincent smirked and glanced up at the sky. "Were you in the blanket with me?"

"Natch," she responded with a giggle. "Hey, Vince'?"

"Hn." He sat down on the porch swing outside the Inn itself and drew her into his lap.

"I've really liked staying in Wutai with you. It's been kinda fun." She paused to reflect on that. "Well, besides my dad going under the knife and all --"

"I understand, Yuffie."

She shuddered briefly, which prompted him to wrap her his arms around her and pull her even tighter against his natural warmth. The White Rose said a quick thanks to Leviathan for making men so nice and toasty. "I mean, I really like Wutai though. Heh, never thought you'd hear me say that."

"Do you wish to stay?" Vincent's voice cut through her unspoken thought.

She looked up at him, uncertainty nowhere in her eyes. "I would like to."

"Reeve might get mad," he teased, a rare sparkle glistening in his eye. "Two of his employees would be forced to quit."

She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "You'll stay with me?"

"Was there any question, Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm marrying you and would follow you anywhere."

Another squeal escaped as she jumped up to crash their lips together.

* * *

It was a well-known fact of life; weddings were the most special moment in a young lover's life. The ceremony did not have to be a big, fancy shibang either. Romance and love did not come from expensive dresses, stoic tuxedos or perfectly decorated flowers that looked like Martha Stewart threw up all over the pony of lovey-dovey bliss. Yuffie wanted that pony and Martha Stewart to suffer an agonizing torture of boxed macaroni and cheese and fake, odorless flowers. That will fix them both.

Of course, Yuffie had absolutely nothing against the big and fancy weddings in the temples of Gaia's spirit guardians. Those ceremonies simply weren't for her and truthfully, not for Vincent either. Yuffie liked the whole idea of eloping, the idealistic stigma of running away with the love of your life. You run away, get hitched, then party with your friends before sneaking off into a secluded spot to consummate. Vincent prefered the simplicity of eloping. Sign the marriage license, say 'I do', then celebrate with a few drinks and a long night of untapped passion. Regardless of their reasons for choosing to run off, it always ended up with the pair coming together in the end.

Yes, their minds thought _exactly_ the _same_.

The kunoichi fought back a blush as her dark eyes stared into Vincent's crimson ones. They stood before the Justice of the Peace, hands clasped together, and surrounded by friends and comrades. Reno's arm was slung around Tifa's waist to hold her close, while Denzel stood in front of them. Marlene sat atop Barret's shoulders; her adoptive father not-quite oblivious to the way her young eyes darted back and forth between the couple in front of the JP and Denzel. She was plotting something already and Barret made a mental note to notify the nearest celibate convent.

Cid twitched, as his secret love affair that were his cigarettes were not allowed in the courthouse. His annoying twitches elicited a death glare from Shera since whenever a nicotine craving struck, Cid's hands would involuntarily grab her nice-looking behind. She lost count how many times her rear was pinched; Vincent and Yuffie hadn't even kissed yet. Normally, Shera was a sap at weddings, but at the moment, her scientific mind was in a mantra of, _hurry up and say 'I do'._

Cloud wondered why he and Reeve were still bachelors. Barret may not have been "official" with Elmeyra yet, but those two spent too much time together for something not to be going on. Cait Sith said something awhile ago about the commissioner having a fling with one of female operatives, but that had yet to be clarified. Thankfully, Reeve wasn't the type of man to kiss or tell. As for the Sephiroth's victor? Well, there was that cute girl in Gongaga he met on a recent delivery. She was an items seller with a bubbly, flirtacious personality. In a way, he was reminded of Zack a bit.

"Do you, Vincent Valentine, take Yuffie as your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Yuffie Kisaragi, take Vincent as your wedded husband?"

"I totally do."

"Then what the gods put together, may no man put asunder." The Justice of the Peace was a gentle-looking woman with pudgy cheeks and a soft smile. Her middle-aged eyes twinkled with memories of young love when Vincent and Yuffie leaned in together for a soft, affectionate kiss.

"Hey, that's enough Valentine!" Cid barked with playful gruffness. "The girl's still wet behind the ears!"

Reno snickered and whispered to Tifa, "I don't think it's her ear Cid has to worry about." His reward was a smirk on his live-in girlfriend's part. Too bad it wasn't a silent one.

Yuffie spun around and glared at the Turk. "You got something dirty to say, Turkey?!"

"Not now, Yuffie," Vincent advised as he held her close to prevent a fistfight.

"The JP is right here," Cid retorted, all while receiving another glare from Shera. That hand of his was grating on her nerves. "Why don't you and Tifa make it official?"

Reno scoffed as Tifa fought back a blush. "We're already wed, pops," the Turk pointed out. "It's called common law."

"That don't count, Turk!" Barret growled defiantly. "Freakin' tie the knot!"

The redhead looked over at the Justice of the Peace to prove his case. "Are me and the babe hitched or not?"

"How long have you been co-habiting?" she asked.

"Over six months," Tifa responded proudly. "We live in Edge."

"I believe it's binding."

Right when Reno's smirk was in overdrive and Barret's forehead was about to pop a vein, Reeve decided to step in and congratulate his _former_ employees. The commissioner walked forward and gave Yuffie a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Yuffie. Vincent." He and Vincent shook hands in a very professional manner. Nobody could ignore the small glare in the gunman's eyes because Reeve dared to place his lips on Yuffie -- innocent as it may be.

Hey, it's good to be the commissioner.

"Guys," Marlene said with a giggle, "I thought we were going to have a party."

"Yeah!" Denzel agreed, looking up toward Reno. "I'm old enough for my first beer, right?"

It was Reno's turn for a death glare now. "Not yet, kid. You got a few more years to go," he responded while trying to figure out whether Tifa's wrath or the ice cold winds would be easier to face. Let's see, Tifa would eventually melt with a few sly words and a shark-toothed grin. What would she do, condemn him to the couch? That threat was emptier than the late Scarlett's brain. Tifa couldn't go one night without some trademark, carrot-topped lovin'. "Come on, guys." Reno motioned to the door where the airship waited for a private celebration amongst the comrades. "I thought we were going to have a fiesta."

Yuffie was first out the door, dragging her official husband by the arm. "Vinnie, let's go! Par-tay!"

_"In the white room with the black curtains near the station. Blackroof country, no gold pavements, tired starlings ... "_

"Chaos have a thing for Eric Clapton, too?" Yuffie asked as she bumped and grinded against Vincent's muscled form. His arm dropped around her hips and held her possessively. The ninja danced quite well.

"Actually, no," he answered in a low, sexy voice. "Death Gigas was the Clapton enthusiast."

**

* * *

**

Mystic: (jamming to White Room) A wonderful image of Yuffie and Vincent popped into my head with this and I couldn't say no. Sorry for the delay, guys. You do forgive me, right? Alas, this fic will be coming to an end soon. Not many chapters left. Tell me your thoughts with a nice review, okay?


	14. Hanging by a Moment

**Disclaimer: I no own the sexy characters. Damn.**

_Mystic: Hot damn, this chapter was not easy to write. It's possible that this could very be the last chapter. I might write an epilogue, but we'll have to see first, okay guys? Enjoy. _

* * *

Desperate for changes, starving for truth  
I'm closer where I started of chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I held on to.  
I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you...

"Hanging by a Moment"  
Lifehouse

She lay prostrate before the stone statue of Leviathan, a symbolic gesture of her thanks and newfound obedience to the spirit of the sea. Her face was on the dirt and her arms outstretched. Leviathan healed her father and made his heart strong again. The serpent than blessed her with a husband, the man who had always loved her and agreed to follow her anywhere. For all that Leviathan had done for her, Yuffie felt it only right to give back to him. Prayer, offerings, and the promise to one day run the country in his name.

Godo walked to his daughter, a look of nostalgia twinkling in his eyes. He had been discharged from the hospital only days after Yuffie's secret marriage to Vincent in Icicle Inn. Now, as promised, she and the gunslinger were at Leviathan's Shrine to have the marriage blessed by a priest. "Vincent is inside at the altar, daughter," he said with a smile. "You should join him."

A chuckle was stifled to prevent the inhalation of any dirt when Yuffie stood. "Aw, daddy," she cooed playfully. "Vinnie is totally used to me being late on something."

"Speaking of being late," Godo began, that twinkle of his ever growing, "what of those two granddaughters you threatened me with? I have yet to see them spring forth from your womb."

"Daddy, gross!" Yuffie whacked him lightly on his arm. "I'll bear you grandchildren when I'm damn good and ready."

"How about when Leviathan determines," Godo teased, all the while admiring the jade kimono his daughter chose to wear for the ceremony.

"What are you trying to say?!"

He chuckled and patted her arm. "I'm sure you enjoyed your honeymoon in Icicle Inn, hm?"

"I'll tell you my sex life if you tell me what's going on between you and that chick that gave us the sake."

Always quick with replies, his daughter was. Unfortunately for Yuffie, she inherited the witty gene from her father. "It's like I'm a teenager again, Yuffie," Godo answered with a smirk. "She's very happy that my heart is strong again."

The White Rose pretended to gag. "Nice daddy."

"You asked, daughter."

Yuffie tilted her head skyward and gave one final glance to the serpentine guardian before she entered his Shrine. "Vince' and I haven't used any protection."

"... And?"

She looked back at her father and couldn't resist a chuckle. "We're getting a test today."

Ah, the famous "child like you" curse never fails. Godo promised Leviathan a rosary everyday if there would be twins in his daughter's womb. That would be the most wonderful payback in the world. Her little girls could steal all her things, worry her to death when they run off from the country, and finally give them the same, annoying curse. It had been passed down from generation to generation; surely Mrs. Valentine wouldn't let it die a screaming, torture-filled death.

Mrs. Valentine. Oh, that had a lovely ring to it. It was almost as lovely as the gold ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Simply beautiful.

"You've always made me proud, Yuffie," the healthy Wutai Lord praised. "Let us bless your marriage."

She smiled when he gave a flutter of a kiss against her cheek. They turned and entered the sanctuary, smiles and happy tears on both.

xxx

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine stood beneath the pagoda, admiring the gentle rainfall that was the Leviathan's praise on their new life together. The sea serpent was joyous that the White Rose found her true love, and gave the country the gift of rainfall. Water droplets pelted the buildings, the sound meant to soothe and bring relief. It did just that, as Yuffie sighed in Vincent's warm chest and his hand drifted down to caress her lower abdomen.

"I should've warned you, Vinnie," Yuffie spoke with a sly grin. "Twins do run in my family."

"So where's your DNA half?" His ruby eyes contained noticeable shock, but not fear.

"They skip a generation."

"Are you saying it's your turn?"

"To put it one way."

No, not fear. Shock, yes. Trepidation, yes. Fear? No. If the powerful gunman could handle Omega, surely two offspring of his and Yuffie's genes would be a cakewalk, right?

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to chastise the goddess Shiva.

Yuffie smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. The heavy air dampened his skin and gave it a calming sheen. Not far from them, another couple walked under a single umbrella toward the palace. Godo was under strict orders from Doctor Sal to walk two miles everyday, as the exercise would assist in the overall healing of his heart. A woman accompanied him; Satoko was her name, but Yuffie would ever refer to her as the "sake chick". Wutai's princess was excited though. She could tell that her father had been rather lonely since the death of her mother years ago, and it was very sweet that he could find love again.

"I got you something." Vincent's wonderful voice jarred Yuffie from the romantic and squishy thoughts racing in her mind. They weren't just running, the thoughts were having a foot race and it felt like elderly love was ahead of the game. Well, Lord Godo wasn't that old. Afterall, age was only a state of mind.

"What you got for me, Vinnie?" She giggled at his eyeroll. That nickname was the utter bane of his existance.

"A little snack I know you like," he responded. The sweet was wrapped in clear plastic and Yuffie's gray eyes danced with delight when she realized what kind of sweet it was.

"Twinkie!" She snatched it from his hands and jumped up to plant a sloppy, yet very endearing kiss on his smiling mouth. "You're the greatest, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Yuffie." His gentle smile said everything Yuffie already knew.

The wrapper was saved later that day, preserved in a black safe beside a beautiful poem. Many other poetic words would be written and other twinkie wrappers would be opened, but none were as special as the first two. A tragic moment brought Vincent and Yuffie's friendship to hurdle into romance, but through that time came a healthier Lord, a more mature princess, and a couple home to an ancient land.

Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine was home once more in the country of her birth; Vincent ever beside her, for never will she go anywhere without him. His protectiveness wouldn't allow it and her love couldn't endure it.

They were together with Leviathan's blessing and he was one spirit that never let things go asunder.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: I think I went into sap overload, but I did so purposefully. Vincent and Yuffie deserve a happy-ever-after, in my little opinion. So, they got one here. Thank you guys so much again, for all your prayers, thoughts, and supports on this. The reviews and alerts are appreciated more than you can imagine. Thank you, God bless, and I might see you at an epilogue!


End file.
